The Other Side of Scarlet
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: We all know Star Spider's side of the adventure stories. But what about Scarlet's? What was his side of the story when Star Spider came into his life? Find out here.


**First, this takes place in a few past events after 'A Lesson in Spooks and Spiders' plus around 'A Spider in the Mansion'. Then, during the events of 'The Prey Exposed'. And finally, during the events of the new story, 'Learning to Believe'. It's been something Redbat132 wanted to do. Rose aka Star Spider belongs to Redbat132, Hayden aka White Wolf belongs to Steelcode, and the rest belong to their respected owners from Marvels Ultimate Spider-Man. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Parker house. May Parker, or as her nephew Peter Parker calls her 'Aunt May', was settling in after doing the dishes and enjoying a good book on the couch. With Peter out on a special weekend trip somewhere in California, May decided to take this opportunity to chat with the Spider that was about to walk through her front door about something for a long while.

When the door opened, it revealed Ben Reilly aka Scarlet Spider coming back from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

"Welcome back, Ben. How's teaching your students going?" May asked warmly.

The Brooding Hero just shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Just before Ben could go upstairs, Aunt May spoke up that made him stop.

"Ben? Before you leave, there's something I want to talk to you about," May called out.

"And that would be?"

"You've been acting more than your usual self. And believe me, I can tell when it comes to my Peter hiding his secret hero identity from me," May pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

That was true. Over the past few days, Scarlet Spider aka Ben Reilly has been acting more than his usual Scarlet self. And this clearly was not from grading assignments from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

"Nothing!" Ben insisted, looking down frustrated with his hands in his jacket pockets. In his heart, he wanted to tell May everything. But his mind told him not to.

"I see," May nodded her head in understanding, smiling a little. "So...What's her name?"

Ben turned his head up to her in shock. "What?!"

"Ben, I have seen how Peter acts when it comes to being with Mary Jane Watson. We all have different ways in liking someone," May reasoned calmly. "It's why I wanted to talk you about this subject when Pete's not around. I'm guessing you met her a few days back?"

The brooding teen groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since she came along, I felt...well, I don't know how to describe it!"

May smiled. "I think you do. But you're just too afraid to say it."

Ben let out a long sigh, knowing what May said was true. "...Star Spider. That's what she calls herself."

"Star Spider? So, she's like another spider person?" May questioned. "How did you meet her?"

Sighing, Ben walked to the couch and sat down next to May. "She came crashing through the classroom during a battle with Beetle. Even hurried out of there and apologized for ruining our class session. Although, if you ask me, she did us a favor in stopping that Skellington girl's teaching. I was nearly close to ending it myself."

May did recall that story from Peter once where he had to find a substitute teacher at the last minute for S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and ended up with Julie Skellington. Of course, he barely gave much detail into that one. Especially about a new Spider Heroine crashing there.

"You could say that our first greet was…interesting," Ben explained, remembering how Star saved him from getting bombed by Beetle and ended up falling on the ground close to each other.

May smiled a bit on that. "Probably not as interesting as the other girls you and Peter have met in the past. Some from other worlds."

"Yeah, I have met crazy girls before. One of them under a love spell once. But Star Spider…She's different,"

Ben was right. He has met other girls that were anything but normal: Madeline Hatter from a fairytale world, Phantasma the ghost fangirl from the great beyond, and super villain Shriek when she accidentally stepped on Cupid's arrows that made her fall madly involve with Scarlet on Valentine's Day.

However, when coming across Star Spider, Scarlet aka Ben seemed to find her not so annoying as the others. She was…kind of cool and tough.

"So, Star Spider is a new heroine that just showed up in the city? Do you know anything else about this new girl? Who she is or anything?" May responded.

"That's just it. There's not much I know about her. All I know is that she's elusive, hardcore, and has her own stingers. I thought I was the only one with that ability. Except the fact that her stingers seem to paralyze her enemies by piercing their skin,"

"Oh, my!" May gasped, shocked on that last part.

"Don't worry. According to Star, her stinger effect is only temporarily," Ben assured. "And she seemed to be telling the truth when using them on Beetle."

Sighing in relief, May noticed something else troubling the brooding hero. "Something else about Star that bothers you?"

"Well…I'm wondering if this seems too good to be true or not. What if Star Spider isn't as good as she claims to be? She could be another genetic clone created by some mad scientist punk to spy on us. Or an agent working for Hydra," Ben groaned, placing his hand on his face in a frustrated way. "Or maybe…."

"She's a teen with spider powers trying to be a hero who wants to impress you?" Aunt May guessed.

Ben just looked down on that. "Yeah…that,"

In truth, the brooding hero wasn't sure if Star actually does have feelings for him. Although, she did once call him 'Scar-Boy' before leaving. And seemed to blush hard when being close to him. But would Star Spider actually still like him when knowing about how he used to be Doc Ock's lapdog spy and experiment to destroy Spider-Man?

"Ben. You can't assume anything until you know for sure who Star is. She'll come around in being part of the team, one of these days. And when she does, you will get to know her better and see for yourself in whether Star Spider might be the one for you," Aunt May reasoned, placing a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. "You deserve to have someone who sees you as a good man and loves you as yourself, Ben. Just like I do."

In response, the brooding hero looked up and gave May Parker a small smile. "Thanks, May. I'll keep that in mind."

Smiling back, Aunt May stood back up and went to the kitchen. "I'll go see what we have for dinner tonight. Be right back."

Once alone in the room, Ben Reilly couldn't help but think of his conversation with May Parker. Is it possible that the brooding hero has actually grown feelings to someone as more than just a friend? Could he be…falling in love with Star Spider?

* * *

**_One month later,_**

Scarlet and the other heroes finally got news about Star Spider. Turns out, she's a sibling of T'Challa and Queen Shuri's nephew, Hayden Abara aka White Wolf. He's a new student who joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy a few weeks back. And, from what White Wolf told Scarlet and his friends, Star arrived in New York first before he got a chance to be at the academy. Rather more of a solo hero than a team player. Even heard that Star wants to first prove herself in being a hero before actually joining the school for heroes at S.H.I.E.L.D. with everyone else.

And it would seem that Star Spider is gonna be taking a look around S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy before she wants to decide to enroll there…today.

Scarlet was practically outside looking outside to see Star Spider talking to White Wolf about something from a distance.

_'There she is. Spider-Man wanted Venom and I to make sure Star felt welcomed here while he's out on some secret mission,'_ the brooding hero thought to himself. _'Don't know why the punk would miss out on a tour for a future recruit. It's not that bad.'_

Just then, he saw Star jumping off a roof towards the school, doing a quadruple front flip before sticking the landing perfectly like a pro gymnast.

_'Wow…Okay, enough getting distracted. I should go in there and start the tour,'_ Scarlet continued encouraging himself in his head.

The Brooding Spider was about to do that by walking a few steps until he saw White Wolf already doing that. He didn't know why, but Scarlet felt a bit disappointed on the inside while walking back inside.

_'Huh. Guess that punk has that covered for Star. I suppose it works. After all, she is White Wolf's sister. Maybe I should just go where the others are to greet her properly,'_

But when he arrived at the main room, Scarlet witnessed the other heroes around Star Spider welcoming like she was already part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

"Have you tried that new burrito place around the corner of town?" Squirrel Girl chattered to Star. "They have the best burritos!"

"Uh, no. But I'll keep that in mind," Star assured.

"So, you actually made a belt that can make you go invisible, intangible, and teleport? That is very cool," White Tiger admitted. "Just remember not to rely on tech or powers too much."

"White Tiger is correct. A hero's true power lies within," Iron Fist agreed.

Star smiled at that. "Of course. I learned that from you guys."

"Have you tried using this skin cream product made out of eco-friendly minerals? It really helps brighten and smooth down your skin more," Dagger replied, handing Star a bottle.

"Don't think so. I'll try it later," Star said, handing the bottle back.

"You are definitely gonna love it here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. It is so awesome!" Agent Venom exclaimed. "We're talking best classes, best teachers, best training, and best food! Trust me, it's way better than any regular school."

"I'll take your word for it, Agent Venom," Star chuckled.

Scarlet watched carefully at how Star Spider was enjoying her conversation with Agent Venom. Somehow, Scarlet didn't know what he was feeling about that. It just made his blood boil a bit.

"So, Star, when do you plan on enrolling at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?" Agent Venom asked.

"It won't be for a while yet, guys. My sis is more of a lone wolf type," White Wolf said with a chuckle.

"But a teacher must become a student, first," Iron Fist replied.

"Wow. It's really an honor of meeting all of you," Star Spider responded, remaining calm in holding her excitement yet showed an appreciated smile. "I've never personally chatted with THE White Tiger, Iron Fist, Squirrel Girl, and Dagger before."

"But we're just students, like you. Equals," Dagger said, with a smile.

"And, hey, you're White Wolf's little sis. So, your even more welcome," Venom added, giving Star Spider a hug.

After seeing that, Scarlet growled silently at himself and decided to head over back to tactician class in preparing the next lesson for his students.

_'Ugh! What is wrong with me?! Why can't I directly say hi to her? And why am I making such a big deal out of it?'_ Scarlet scolded mentally at himself, going up the ceiling to get his thoughts together. _'This is so unlike me.'_

This was true. Scarlet never had a problem with new students. In fact, he barely makes a deal about it. And, yet, here Scarlet is now when Star has entered the academy.

_'Maybe I was imagining things that Star Spider was interested in a guy like me. She seemed way more interested in Agent Venom,'_

Suddenly, he heard someone coming in his class.

"Hey, Teach! Got someone I want you to meet," White Wolf called out.

Scarlet didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet and looked up to see a certain new heroine come in, first, looking around the room on who White Wolf wanted to introduce.

"Uh, White Wolf? Are you sure your favorite teacher is in here?" Star asked. "I mean, unless you're saying he's the Invisible Man from the Howling Commandos team, then I can totally understand why you think of him as a favorite."

Thinking this is his chance, Scarlet decided to speak up in his note of presence.

"What do you want, Punk?" he spoke, watching Star's reaction carefully.

When she heard him, Star look tensed when looking up and seeing the brooding Web-Head. Scarlet even took notice of Star's mask eyes growing wide in shock.

"White Wolf, I think we're in the wrong class. We should go," she immediately said, causally trying to leave the room.

White Wolf's hand fell on the door handle. "We're in the right room, Sis. This is my favorite teacher. Scarlet, I'd like you to meet my sister, Star Spider."

Scarlet noticed that Star seemed a bit out of character meeting him again, compared to seeing everyone else. He wasn't sure on whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So, you're the rookie who crashed into the wall, huh? And you're this punk's sister? Must be a tough woman," the Brooding Hero spoke, after coming down from the ceiling and walking over to her.

"Yeah...And thanks. I mean, that's saying something, coming from you," Star Spider replied, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Of all the Web-Warriors, you're the toughest Spider in dealing with danger and bad guys."

_'She thinks I'm tough when dealing with danger? Maybe she actual does like me. I mean, I like her, as well. But I should at least know her better, first, before getting ahead of myself,'_ Scarlet noted mentally before looking at White Wolf. "Eh. You said she's your sister?"

White Wolf nodded. "Yeah, and you better be a gentleman or you'll hear from me. Sis, I need to see Fury for a bit. Why not hang out with Scarlet for a while till I get back?"

"Oh, uh...I don't know if Scarlet wants to. He's probably busy," Star Spider replied, trying not to show her nervous attitude.

"Got nothing better to do. Just don't expect much, all right?" Scarlet replied gruffly.

White Wolf nodded. "I'll be back. Meet you at the cafeteria."

"Okay, then. See you there," Star said, keeping cool.

As White Wolf leaves, Scarlet gave a harsh sigh. "So, what do you want to see?"

"Whatever you think is interesting. I barely even know what's in here," Star Spider answered, rubbing her wrist behind her back. "Just a few places White Wolf has shown me and the class I accidently crashed into while fighting Beetle."

_'How could I possibly forget? You made that creepy Skellington girl punk's lesson less of a disaster waiting to happen back there. Glad you did everyone a favor in cutting that class short before I could,'_

Of course, Scarlet would never say that out loud. Which is why he said this, instead.

"Yeah. Now that was a party," he admitted, before taking the lead. "Come on, then. I'll show you the gym."

Smiling a little, Star Spider followed Scarlet out of the class and to the gym.

_'Okay. Time to see what this Star Punk can do. No doubt that she'll be strong and agile. But I need to know for sure if she's skillful and smart, as well,'_ Scarlet noted.

Once stepping inside the gym, Scarlet went into a fighting position with his stingers out.

"Alright, let's see what you got, Punk," he said.

"Wait, I'm sparring with you? I thought we were just browsing," Star Spider said, only to think of what she just finished saying and tried not to blow it. "Um, I mean, unless you really want to see my fighting skills, then sure. I'm easy."

"Let's make one thing clear. I don't give trust so easily. It's earned. Now, if you want to earn it, you'll come at me and not hold back," Scarlet growled.

"Got it," Star nodded her head on that and got into position.

Scarlet rushed forward, swiping left and right with Star defending with her own wrist stingers before lunging forward and kicking Rose straight in the chest.

Star Spider got pushed back and did a flip in sticking the landing. When she saw Scarlet make another lunge move, the female spider quickly dodged with a tuck and roll.

"Watch your opponent's feet more! You can tell what they're going to do more by their feet!" Scarlet shouted, releasing a line and swinging above her head, for a moment, before coming down like a pointed missile.

"Good tip!" Star Spider exclaimed, immediately making another dodge by using her webs to swing out. She even used her other hand to web Scarlet's feet and throw him across the gymnasium.

Scarlet bounced off the wall and landed with grace on the floor, before webbing Star Spider's foot and yanking her down hard. Swiftly, he jumped on her and held his stinger right at her throat, after webbing her hands and feet to the floor.

"Say it!" Scarlet commanded.

Whenever Scarlet ever had to see what a student's got in fighting, he would usually win on the first round. And it looks like Scarlet won this battle against Star…Or so he thinks.

"If you're waiting for me to surrender, then you are dead wrong," Star Spider remarked, glaring at Scarlet.

"What are you going to do? You're webbed and helpless. Now say it!"

"No. The only one webbed and helpless around here is you!" Smirking, Star Spider used her wrist stingers to cut out of the webs and used her elbow stinger to tag Scarlet on the chest.

The Brooding Spider felt his body freeze in less than a second, as if he lost the feeling in moving and controlling it.

With her opponent pushed plus stunned, she immediately webbed Scarlet until he looked like a giant cocoon.

Once getting the feeling motion back in his own body, Scarlet growled and thrashed in his encasement.

"Looks like you're the one who has to say it," Star Spider pointed out, folding her arms with a confident smile.

_'Wow…I've never been hit nor lost a fight like that before. That was…impressive,' _Scarlet thought. _'Let's see if she makes a big deal out of being a winner or beating me,'_

"Whatever..." Scarlet saying noncommittedly.

"Close enough," Star Spider activated her wrist stingers to cut Scarlet out of her cocoon trap and helped him up. "I know I have a lot to earn your trust, but I'm not sure if beating you like that was the best way. Last thing I want is to make you look bad."

_'Doesn't seem so egotistical. She has a lot of heart, skills, and smarts. Maybe needs some work on fighting enemies, but otherwise not bad,'_

"Eh, pride gets you killed. Besides, now I know you can hold yourself in a fight," Scarlet said, flicking off pieces of extra webbing.

"True. I figured, since you didn't know I had more than two stingers, I would use it as an advantage in finishing this match," Star explained, helping to get some leftover webs still attached to Scarlet. "Those red spikes you see around my body aren't really part of my costume. They're all a part of me. Kind of like your own stingers you use in battles, only mine paralyze my opponents temporarily and I have eight instead of two."

"Huh. Interesting. Come on. Let's go and I'll show you the infirmary," Scarlet said, in a grumpy tone.

"Lead the way, hunk," Star Spider replied.

Scarlet turned to her, his mask revealing him raising an eyebrow at her comment. But he continued down the hall to the infirmary.

_'Did she just call me hunk? Maybe I misheard that. Or maybe Star actually does like me,'_

It was a good thing Scarlet was upfront and wearing a mask. Because underneath it, he was smiling…just a little bit. The only person that made him smile like that was Aunt May when showing his face.

One thing was for sure. Scarlet definitely enjoyed being around Star Spider.

* * *

During the next few days, Scarlet and Star got to know a little more about each other when going out on an evening patrol. Scarlet learned that Star doesn't live with White Wolf and his family. She lives with her strict stepdad who barely lets Star do anything outside as her civilian self. Which is why having spider powers was the only highlight for Star that gave her hope of her life not being like a prison. And has this motherly tone she picked up when having close contact with animals from the past.

He didn't know why, but Scarlet felt like he had a major connection with Star.

Soon, Scarlet and Star stopped at the tallest building in Brooklyn after a few hours around the city.

Scarlet looked at Star Spider. "That was a good patrol."

"Definitely. Feels different when having a partner around. The good kind, I mean," Star replied, smiling a bit.

"So, would you like to do this again?" Scarlet enquired.

"You kidding me? I would love to,"

"Huh...maybe we could get some food as well?" the brooding hero suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Got any place in mind or do you want to leave it as a surprise for me?" Star asked, letting a curious smirk show.

"You choose. Maybe ask your brother for some help? Later," Scarlet leapt backwards off the building, disappearing in the shadows.

"Next time, Scar Boy," Star said, watching Scarlet leave before sighing happily and jumping backwards off the building in pure happiness. Along with webbing out from hitting the ground. "Yes…Woohoo!"

From a distance behind him, Scarlet heard Star cheering in happiness on a wonderful evening. Turns out, she wasn't the only one who had a great night. The Brooding Hero webbed back to Queens until he made it back inside Peter Parker's place and took off his mask.

He got into his civilian clothes and went down stairs. Aunt May looked up from her magazine to notice a small smile on Ben Reilly's face.

"So…How was patrol with Star Spider?" she asked, very interested on what happened.

"It went well," Ben shrugged, unable to hid the smile. "Got to go around the city for a few hours with nothing going on yet. We're even gonna do it again and have some food, too."

"Did you get to know her more, along the way?" May questioned.

"I did. She doesn't sound too different from me. I think…Star could be the right partner I'm looking for,"

That made Aunt May smile sweetly at that. She knew what Ben meant on that statement.

Just then, loud crashing was heard outside. Checking it out, Ben saw it was only Spider-Man aka Peter Parker making a hard landing and crashed into some dumpsters.

"Ow! I can't believe I ran out of webs already!" Spider-Man groaned, trying to get the garbage off him until he felt someone pulling him in the house so sudden. "GAH!"

"Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood in knowing your secret identity, punk!? Where have you been?!" Ben nearly shouted in irritation.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Ben. I just came back from a long top-secret mission with Cap. It was very tiring," Peter answered, taking the mask off to show how exhausted he was. "Speaking of long days, how did things go with White Wolf's sister, Star Spider?"

"Eh. The little Star Punk seemed to enjoy the tour," Ben shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"He also finished doing an even patrol hangout with her," Aunt May added.

"May!" Ben nearly yelled, as if he didn't want her mentioning that part.

Peter looked at his brooding friend oddly on his sudden outburst. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, punk," Ben grumbled, before going upstairs. "It's just not a big deal."

Peter Parker just blinked once. His friend seemed more brooding and harsher than usual. Even shouted at his Aunt May for mentioning about him doing an evening patrol with Star. That was so not like Ben.

However, Peter didn't have time to worry about that. He just wanted to go back to his room and do nothing but sleep.

"Okay, then. I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Aunt May," Peter yawned, already going up stairs.

"Goodnight, Peter," Aunt May called out, watching her nephew get some rest.

Good thing boys can be sometimes clueless when it comes to one of them having a crush on a girl. And the fact that Scarlet Spider aka Ben Reilly is hard to read...well, all except for Aunt May, of course.

* * *

**_A few nights later_****_..._**

Ben Reilly was grading his students' assignments in his room. Not many could tell, but he was very sad on the inside.

Not too long ago, he and his friends were out at their alter egos in checking around the city. Along the way, White Wolf showed saying that Star Spider had gone missing.

Spider-Man and Scarlet tagged along to help White Wolf in looking for her. However, the two Web-Warriors came to a shocking discovery that Star isn't actually White Wolf's sister but is the adopted daughter of Kraven the Hunter. It definitely surprised them…Scarlet, mostly.

However, she didn't want to be anything like her father. According to White Wolf, Star has been a hostage her whole life. Kraven never let her out of her home or do anything on her own until White Wolf met her a few weeks ago.

Deep down, Scarlet figured that there was something off with Star Spider. He just didn't think that it was something nearly similar to him. Only not as a spy, but to get away from her horrible life as a heroine instead of being a prisoner.

Although they rescued her and de-mutated her from being a cat hybrid, Rose Oaks Hunter aka Star Spider was feeling a bit uneasy after what happened. Even though Scarlet and the Web-Warriors explained that she is still welcomed in being part of the team and that they don't judge her on who used to be her adopted dad, Rose felt like she needed some time to recover…somewhere that isn't anywhere in the city. Spidey helped pick a secret place for Star to stay and lay low for a bit.

But that wasn't the worse part for the brooding-spider.

Before leaving, Star left a letter at his window at night addressed to him that explained her feeling responsible on the events involving Kraven, hiding somewhere for a week or so, and admitting how much he meant to her.

That last part in the letter was what shocked Scarlet the most. Star actually did care for him…And is leaving him for who knows how long.

Ben sighed, taking a break from grading assignments and took out the letter Star wrote to him. He didn't know why he kept doing it, but reading the letter seemed to make Ben less bummed out…on the inside.

**Knock. Knock.**

After hearing a knock at his door, Ben immediately hid the letter away before getting back to grading assignments.

When the door opened, it revealed Aunt May coming in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey, Ben. I just finished baking these cookies fresh out of the oven. Thought you might need some energy while grading papers," May replied.

"Thanks, May…But I don't feel hungry," Ben responded, not leaving his eyes off the papers.

Sensing that something was bothering him, May gently placed the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the nightstand before going over to Ben.

"Ben, what's wrong? You've been spending all your time cooped up in your room grading papers. And it takes you less time than that to finish them," May pointed out in concern. "It's just not healthy."

Ben Reilly stayed quiet, still grading papers from his desk like nothing was bothering him.

"You can tell me, Ben. Does it involve Star Spider?" Aunt May asked gently, seeing the brooding spider flinch a bit on that. "If this is difficult for you to chat about, then I can come back and let you have some space until you're ready."

Just when May was about to leave the room, Ben sighed and stopped working.

"May, wait!" he called out. "There's…there's something I need to show you."

Seeing that Ben wants to talk, May went back to him and watched the brooding hero take out a letter hidden underneath a book next to his graded papers. He handed it to the older woman and let her read what it was about. Along with who it's from.

"Turns out, Star Spider was more like me than I expected. She used to be Kraven's adopted daughter that's been hiding this spider secret from home for a long while," Ben explained. "When he found out, Kraven mutated her a few days ago and treated her like a caged animal. Well, that is, until Peter, White Wolf, and I came in to rescue her and stopped that hunter punk's crazy plan."

Aunt May's eyes left the letter and glanced over to Ben, who was sitting at his desk and looking despondent.

"What am I going to do?" Ben asked, lowering his head.

"Well, you have to understand that Star is going through so much. More than any person should have to endure," May reasoned, giving a sympathetic smile while putting the letter back on his work table. "But I think you should just give her some space so she can reflect. And she did say she'll see you soon. It's not like she's gone forever."

"Maybe. I guess you're on to something," Ben responded, his eyes still showing some sadness. "You were right, May. Star does love me as myself. She knew all along who I really am. She knew about my background as Doc Ock's lapdog experiment in betraying Spider-Man and still cared about me to a point that she wanted to be a hero. Star…Rose left to recover after that horrible experience with Kraven. A part of me knew it might happen, but I was hoping that it actually didn't. Now, I'm not even sure what I'm going through."

"You're just going through what Star is," May said. "You know what it's like to suffer. And now, so does Star. Both of you are clouded with doubt and fear. But you have to understand that those things shouldn't hold you back from doing the right thing. I know Peter has had his fair share of hardships. But no matter what the universe throws at him, he still picks himself up and keep moving forward. And so should you and Rose."

Before he had a chance to say anything, Ben felt arms around his body in a loving embrace. The Brooding Hero didn't expect May to hug him like that. Or even hug him in general.

"She will come back, Ben. Just don't lose hope," May said.

Despite the hug catching him off-guard, Ben was able to put his arms around May to return the hug. "Thanks, May. I don't know what I deserved to have you and Peter as my friends."

"You're more than just a friend to me, Ben. Just like Peter thinks of you like a brother," May replied, already finishing the hug and giving Ben the plate of cookies plus milk. "If you ever want to talk more about Star, let me know and we can chat in private."

Ben hugged her tighter while keeping the cookies and milk from spilling. "I will."

Smiling, May let Ben continue his work and left the room. Once along again, the brooding hero took a cookie to eat. He always did enjoy Aunt May's cookies.

And Ben seemed to slowly get better. May was right. Star Spider won't be gone forever. She's going to come back. And when she does, Scarlet Spider will be there for her.

"I hope you recover, too, Star Punk. Looking forward to seeing you in a week," Ben muttered to himself, looking at the letter again with a small smile.

* * *

**Redbat132: So, that concludes the end of Scarlet's side of this story. A collab between me and RD. She helped with the beginning and the end. Think Scarlet and Star make a good match? Share your thoughts on the review, if you can. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
